cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Leo
Leo is a black tabby cat with silver eyes. They are The Mountain Domain's leader. Personality Leo is a cool-headed leader who is dedicated to strengthening their domain. They are keen in strategic battle and suspicious of outsiders. Den Leo’s den is in the western corner of town. Inside, a map of the domain is spread on the floor with colored tokens on it. Daily Routine 5 AM - Stand by den. 12 PM - Exit town, stand in Sentinel Woods. 6 PM - Return to town, stand by den. 10 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Possible Gifts *Brown Hawker *Mouse *Black Hare *Sea Bass *Banded Darter *Snake Lily *Valerian Dialogue Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“Good day. Coco told me to be expecting someone new soon. / I am Leo. I'm the leader of the Mountain Domain. I'm here to greet you on behalf of our community. / I hope you found your den comfortable enough. I know that cave can be a bit drafty at times. / It's your duty to make sure you introduce yourself to everyone around town once you're all settled in. / You should definitely say hello to Delta, our shopkeeper. Also introduce yourself to Luna, our healer. / You can find me at the top of the rocky stairs on the west side of town, though I'm usually busy with meetings and battle preparations. / Oh, we're also preparing for the Summer Festival. We hope you'll be able to join us for the festivities. / Cats of every colony come together to the Sacred Temple at the end of each season for the festivals. There's usually fun games and prizes you can win. The Summer Festival takes place on the 10th of summer. / I'll leave you be for now. Welcome to the Mountain Domain, (Name).” *: ''- Leo, Intro'' *“... ... ... / Go away.” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“What is it this time? / If you're not here on official business, I must ask you to leave.” *: ''- One star'' *“Are you here to discuss the borders?” *: ''- Two stars'' *“Our domain faces many challenges lately, (Name).” *: ''- Three stars'' *“Hello (Name). How are you today?” *: ''- Four stars'' *“Greetings friend! Did you need something from me?” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“I hope you're adjusting alright around here. I know some of us can be hard to approach, but deep down we're all good cats. / Just find a few good friends and stick with them. You'll be a lot happier that way.” *“If you'll excuse me, I have an important meeting coming up soon.” *“Remember, if you have excess herbs or prey, you can always sell them at our shop. / That way, other members of the Mountain Domain can buy what you've collected. It profits our entire community to keep the shop well stocked!” 3 Stars *“As leader of the Mountain Domain, I have many important duties to carry out. But I also want you to know that you can always come up and talk to me. / It's important for a leader to be in tune with the needs of their community!” *“My mother was the leader of the Mountain Domain before me, and if I ever have a child, they will likely become leader after me.” *“Our town is built in a naturally-defensible position. It would be difficult for any cat to scale the sheer rock that surrounds it!” *“Reports say that our enemies in the south are mustering more troops. We need to keep pressing them daily so that they have no chance to take a break and gather their strength.” *“There's many good cats working hard to keep our domain safe from intruders. / Jag will loyally defend our town no matter the cost, and our many fighters ensure that no enemies slip through our defenses unnoticed.” 4 Stars *“As busy as I always am, I find it important to take a break from time to time. / Time for relaxation is the key to good health!” *“Have you been to the Cairn Grove in the west? Old stories say that the very stones we used to build our dens came from that great heap.” *“I find your company enlightening, (Name). I believe you know a great deal more of tactics and warfare than most. / Where do you think the enemy is weakest? Where should we strike next?” *“Your friendship means a great deal to me. When you first came to our domain I did not know what to think of you. / But now it is clear that you are an invaluable asset to us. Thank you for all you've done for us.” 5 Stars *“Perhaps today we can discuss strategy together? I may summon Arthur to join us...” *: ''- Leo'' |-|Gifts= *“Do you have use for a (Item)? I happened upon one this morning and thought of you, (Name).” *: ''- Leo Gift'' *“Use that item I gave you to further the glory of the Mountain Domain!” *: ''- Leo, After Gift'' *“I happened upon an item this morning. I'd like to give it to you, but it seems your paws are all full.” *: ''- Leo Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *“Huh? Another gift for me? Not today, I have my paws full already.” *: ''- Gift Limit'' *“What an exceptional gift! Thank you, (Name).” *: ''- Favorite'' *“You really know what I like! Thanks so much, (Name).” *: ''- Love'' *“Oh, this if for me? I'd be happy to accept your gift.” *: ''- Like'' *“Thanks for the gesture.” *: ''- Neutral'' *“Did I do something to upset you?” *: ''- Dislike'' *“That's not very nice of you.” *: ''- Hate'' |-|Misc.= *“You're looking a little injured, (Name)! Go see Luna so that you can get back into top shape. / Then, once you're healed, you can rejoin the battle!” *: ''- Leo (Player Low Health)'' *“Make sure you're eating regularly, (Name). / Our lands hold a bounty of prey just waiting to be caught!” *: ''- Leo (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *“The clouds hold ominous signs today. / It is a dark and dreary day... stay safe as you go.” *: ''- Leo, Cloudy'' *“(Name), is that you? Hard to tell in this fog. / It's important to be able to distinguish friend from foe, even in weather like this.” *: ''- Leo, Foggy'' *“Our rocky abode absorbs the snow, keeping our paws dry as we walk though town.” *: ''- Leo, Snow'' |-|Festivals= *“Looks like the (Season) Festival is scheduled for tomorrow at the Sacred Temple. Couldn't they have picked a less busy day?” *: ''- Leo, Festival Reminder'' *“These events can yield a great deal of intel about the other colonies.” *: ''- Leo, Spring'' *“I have many important meetings with the other colonies that I must attend to today.” *: ''- Leo, Summer'' *“Perhaps we should spend less time playing games and more time discussing the territorial power shifts since last we gathered here?” *: ''- Leo, Autumn'' *“At least these festivals keep morale high within the cats of the Mountain Domain...” *: ''- Leo, Winter'' |-|Outsider= *“The Mountain Domain has many challenges. I don't expect you to understand, (Name).” *: ''- Leo, Greeting (3 stars)'' *“Does your colony know of your visit to the Mountain Domain, (Name)? / We’re watching you to make sure you aren’t here to spy on us.” *“Don’t cause any trouble around here. I’ll know of it immediately and send Jag and Arthur after you. *“Hmmm? You aren't a Mountain Domain cat. What do you want?” *“You look like you’ve come from a far away land to visit the Mountain Domain. If you come in peace, we may permit your visit. / But peace comes at a cost! You may give items to Jag if you wish to get in the good graces of the Mountain Domain.” *: ''- Leo'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Leo is the only leader who does not love all fish. *Leo’s mother was the previous leader of the Mountain Domain. Category:Cats Category:Leaders Category:Non-Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:The Mountain Domain